


A Forgotten Meeting

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Gen, Pre Sleepy Hollow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: His mother tells him that they will be having a visitor that afternoon.





	A Forgotten Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The idea bit me on 16/5/2014.
> 
> The inspiration was a song sung by a lady, in which I heard the line 'hiding behind', and then I got the visual of the Horseman kneeling and Ichabod peeking from behind his mother's skirt.
> 
> Wish I had of noted more of the lyrics so I could find the song.

His mother tells him that they will be having a visitor that afternoon, and so after lunch she dresses him in his jacket and shirt and trousers and boots and they go to the woods, the skirt of her blue dress floating behind them.

They stop in a clearing where the sunlight shines gold and green. He watches as his mother kneels and starts to draw in the earth with a twig, and when she finishes, the clearing is lit in swirls of grey and mist, the trees bare and reaching for the sky.

There is also a man standing a few feet in front of them, and Ichabod grasps his mother’s hand tighter.

“Ichabod”, his mother says, and when he turns his face to her, she smiles and then looks to the man as she stands. “This is our visitor.”

Ichabod gazes at the man again. He is wearing black clothes, and some of them don’t seem to be clothes at all. He has pale skin, spiky black hair, and blue eyes. Ichabod’s eyes then widen, for the man has teeth, but they are not like Ichabod’s own. The man’s teeth have points, like fangs.

The visitor crouches and Ichabod hides behind his mother, hands clutching at her dress as he peers out.

He and the visitor watch each other for a few moments, and then the visitor smiles, the points of his teeth very clear, stands up, nods to his mother, and turns and walks away into the mist.

His cloak billows behind him as the mist swallows first his head, and then his body, so for a heartbeat, he is headless.


End file.
